The Trial
by KuroniAkuma
Summary: Book of Wisdom, that is Liana's nickname, when both Aizen and Ayanami decide to get information for their own goals. Liana decides to play along with her game to get the information they seek. how will the men and woman cope with Liana and her games
1. Start of the Games

**A/N**

**I kinda noticed there were alot of errors in this chapters when i reread it to i kinda corrected it ^^**

**Sorry for the trouble ^^' **

**In this FF there can some Indonesian words, they will all be translated when the chapter is finished. **

**Enjoy!**

**The trial**

Book of Wisdom. That is what the people of the church call me. The sole reason the church is protecting me is because I know the exact location of Pandora's Box; they seek the box in order to make sure Verloren won't be able to resurrect himself. They let me live on my own, because I promised them, if they let me live outside the church's walls. I would help them. The barrier which protects the church protects me from all evil while I am still inside. They know they need me, no; they need my information, my soul to be even exact. Now I live on my own, almost alone, together with a bunch of animals, which liven up the place. My house. Or should I say my mansion? It doesn't matter either way. This place is large enough to give refugee to at least 50 people. Fifty bedrooms, two large dining rooms, one main kitchen and a side kitchen. Along side with plenty of entertaining rooms, my life should never be boring. Also they say. The mansion belongs to a diseased noble clan, after the last noble heir died; they let me stay in this mansion. You can say I live a wealthy, good life. Well let me tell you one thing. Living a life as a holy book is everything but good. It is in one word, dead boring. Now I let the people who desire my knowledge, take on challenges in order to make me feel alive. When they win the challenge I will provide them with the information they need. I will give the answers to their questions.

However the church think I should be more careful with this blessing of God. Their God is different from the one I worship. All the differences in the values of life, none are of any meaning for me. I am grateful to this church, they took me in, and they took care of me for as long I can remember. One of the bishops has given me a name. Liana. My real name? Lost. Alongside with all the information of the three worlds. All the information of the three worlds resides within this soul of mine. One is the world we live in, the world of the living, the other world is Soul Society, and the last world is Hueco Mundo. In order to live as normal as possible. I go to school and work for a couple of hours at church, to provide them with information the Seven Ghost need. Is this what you call a normal living? I don't know.

All I can do now is pray, pray for my own life, as the enemies become more, and more dangerous. Not everybody likes the games I think of to get information through winning challenges. The leaders of those gangs aim for my life, making sure no one will be able to use my powers, if he can't use them as well. Thanks to the bishop who names me, I am able to ward of some enemies, defending myself against some humans who seek the wisdom, but don't want to do anything in return. When one wished for something, they need to sacrifice something of the same value in return. Otherwise this world would perish too soon.

I will never let people get through my heart; I will never be used by somebody else. Ever again! The world is already doomed as it is. Polluted by its humans, who are born here. I hate them all.

"Liana it is time…"

I looked up, from the ceiling to the door, finding the bishop who named and raised me. His blonde hair and blue eyes were normal for every human walking on this blue planet. He is perverted though, but for a father I never had before. Perverted, wild, but caring. For me it is enough, it is enough to feel you are alive.

"Pa, when are you going to tell me about myself before I got here? You promised you would tell me one day." I asked

"When you behave, 'sides if I tell you now in the state you are in, you would collapse, it is a risk I cannot afford." The bishop walked over to me, looking down, seeing right into my heart.

I looked away. "Is it because I know the location of Pandora's Box, or because you really care? I turned around, looking at the painting in the middle of the room, a painting of me. A memento for all people who come here, but are already too late to see me. The painting was me dressed up as a holy person. Dressed in a long red dress, with blue ribbons, my hair has been put up, the long tail I usually leave, has been put up in a small knot. My bangs were cut perfectly, not showing any sign of that I am a normal person. Anyhow I haven't heard the voice of my God, yet, whether I am, or am not a real holy person. Destined to serve under his orders. All I can do is wait, wait for my answer to come. "Say Frau, what is it like to have parents? I may know everything of the three worlds, but I don't know anything about myself. Is having a parent, something as you raised me, as how you named me, as how you taught me how to defend myself?" I was curious, I don't know my real name nor do I know the faces or names of my real parents.

"Somewhat" Frau answered. He stretched out his hand, waiting for me to take it. "Come. You've been in this room for way too long. You should be tired. Come, I'll take ya home."

I took the hand; Frau swung his arm around my shoulder, holding me like a younger sister. Which I actually can be, with my almost nineteen years. He himself is about twenty years. Perhaps people will think me younger when I am standing next to Frau. Being a giant as he is, with his 6.2 feet. When I myself am one foot shorter than him. When people try to guess my age when Frau is standing next to me, they all will think I am only 15 or 16 years old. I take it as a compliment, knowing I have a very young face, when I am three years older than what people guess me to be. I smiled the feeling of Frau as a father figure is soothing. It's enough for me to stand all the hard things in life. "Castor should see you right now. I can see his jaw reach the floor, when you act like a father figure. A real bishop. Instead of the player you always are." I smiled once more.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Frau said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing personal. Really." I said, teasing my caretaker even more.

Frau smiled, I could see he was glad I grew up like this. Frau led me to the gates, the sun began to set, the orange sky coloured the whole scenery. The red sun slowly went down, letting the moon take its place in the vast sky.

"Don't do reckless things while you are outside either this barrier or the one guarding over your house! We won't be able to help you when you are outside those barriers. You are on your own then." Frau said, watching me go home.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, make sure Castor won't find your collection under your coffin! Otherwise you are going to miss all of your collectors' items." I yelled in the distance. Waving him goodbye, already seeing one of the other bishops joining Frau at the gateway. It was Labrador. His purple coloured hair was clearly visible even at this time of the day. I could see him talk to Frau about something. Though the sound didn't reach my ears, to hear what they were saying. When I saw both of them going back inside, I continued my walk to my place.

That is my life. I wake up in the morning. I go to school like every other high school student should do. After school I go to the church and start my job as the holy book. It's not much though. Everyday is different. One day I have many clients, while on other days I have none. When I have no clients I can make my homework, or just walk around the gardens. I actually want to work like a normal high school student. Somewhere in a restaurant or something. Only now is not the time.

I opened the gate which had access to the premises, the front garden were decorated with miniature statues of the Seven Ghosts. Zehel's statue was the closest one to the front door. Red and pink flowers popped out the green grass. Bunga Sepatu. According to Pa Labrador, it is the flower which represents me the best. Why? No clue. I can't read thoughts. I opened the front door, already seeing the snow leopard waiting.

"Heey everybody I'm home." I placed my bag on the floor; the snow leopard took it at its handle carrying it to my room as usual. "Say snow leopard, how about we give you a name? I'm going to give you an easy name just like Pantera. Wait... I know. Putih. It means white in Indonesian. You don't mind do you?"

Seeing the leopard shake his head, I know he didn't mind the infantile name I chose for him.

"Liana-sama, you have returned. How was it at the church? A lot of clients?"

The way of speaking already gave away who it was, the pitch Black Panther was waiting around the corner of the left staircase in the middle of the room. I sighed. I walked over to the two sofas in the middle of the two staircases, taking a seat closest to the Black Panther. "Pantera, how many times do you want me to repeat it? Cut with the keigo. It feels like you are a thousand miles away."

Pantera got away from the corner, walking over to me taking a seat on the same sofa.

"Pa Labrador had a premonition of me…" I started.

"What did he say" Pantera asked.

"That my life is about to change. New people will change my life. Who it is that will change my life? I don't know. Though when I hear them talking or just see them standing, I know everything about them. From their strengths, to their flaws, I know their history. Everything about the person. Odd isn't it? I know everything about everyone in the three worlds, but I don't know anything about myself. I know the history of this world, I know who rules over Hueco Mundo before Aizen took over, I know the exact location of precious relics, what more?" I sighed, stretching out on the sofa, placing my head against the back of the soft bench. Closing my eyes, trying to regain my energy.

"What did Frau-shuukyou say?" Pantera asked, I felt his breathing on my clothing; he tried to keep the talk going, making sure the room wouldn't be dead when I stopped talking.

"He said, he would tell me when I am stronger. My body can handle the pain and every emotion that exists, but my soul cannot, mean he will tell me when my soul is stronger." I opened my eye slightly, watching the glimmer of the chandelier.

I felt Pantera place his head on my lap, trying to sooth me. To make sure he wouldn't think of what is going on in my mind, I decided to calm him instead, petting softly his head. The feeling of fur in my hands, the trembling of his purring was enough for me to tell me he isn't worried. That is enough for me. His presence is enough for me.

"So, you're the girl Aizen wants huh. You look weak as hell though. I wouldn't have imagined the Holy Book would be a weak looking human." A hoarse voice disturbed my peace in the lounge.

I opened my eyes, upside down I saw the man who disturbed the peace. A tall skinny, dark haired man. Dressed in all white, his left eye was covered by his white eye patch. My attention got caught by his weird outfit, the spoon like hat was where me eyes went, instead of the giant weapon he held on his shoulder. "Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinto Espada, why is one of Aizen's precious Espada here in my lounge? Where is the devil himself?" I asked, not impressed of the man standing behind the sofa.

"Such cruel words to say to someone you haven't met yet." A softer, lower voice marked my words. It was the devil himself. His brown hair and eyes, gave away he looked like a calm gentlemen. Though looks are deceiving.

"Aizen Sousuke" Still with my eyes closed, I tried to ignore the high spiritual pressure they gave away. "So, the devil himself showed his face as well..." I decided to switch places, getting up, walking to the sofa on the opposite of me. "Take a seat, Aizen Sousuke... Former captain of squad five, of the thirteen Soul Court Protection squads."

Aizen did as told, taking a seat on the sofa that I just left. I took a seat on the back of the sofa, sitting on top of the edge. "Let me guess you want to know where to find the King's Key? Or do you like to know where you can create the key?" I placed my arms on my knees, placing my head on the back of my hands, trying to read the man's body language.

"The first option" Aizen answered short. Crossing his left leg over his right leg. Sitting like a noble gentleman would sit on a sofa, when he is trying to negotiate.

"Where to find it. Well I know of a man who knows the location of your precious key" I answered.

"And..." Aizen waited patiently, the atmosphere tore open, as out of the black holes, Aizen's army came. Gathering around the sofa. His generals, Ichimaru Gin former captain of squad three, and Tousen Kaname, former captain of squad nine. Both of them took place on the each side of the sofa. "...Who is this person?" Aizen asked.

I smiled. "Something you seek is protected for generations, by the same sort person. You don't expect me to say who this person is, without getting something of the same value in return." I focused for a moment to the army behind Aizen, he gathered his whole Espada army including their fraçcion. "You gathered your arrancar army very impressive." I said, focusing back to Aizen.

"So is your information of our side." Aizen said more serious than before. "Now, who is this person you speak of?" The tone in his voice already gave away he was tired of my stalling.

"Before I tell you your loan..." I switched glanced from Aizen to the pillar closest to the sofa behind Aizen and his army. "...Wouldn't it be time for you guys showed yourself?"

All eyes went from me to the specific pillar. Slowly a small group of six men showed themselves. Clad in army clothing.

"Wow, how did you know we were over here?"

I smiled, giving a more daring look to the men. "Hyuuga, you didn't think the bishops who raised me, are complete idiots, did you. They have put on a special barrier around this house and its premises. They'll warn me for intruders. If they don't warn me they will alert the animals who are residing over here, as you can see..." I pointed over to the small pack of wolves standing behind the black haired man, his sunglasses revealed a little bit of his light blue eyes. "Aside from the ladies and gentlemen I see in front of me, there was still a small distortion in this room. Meaning there are still people hiding. Easy isn't it?"

"Say, Aya-tan what are we going to do now?" Hyuuga looked over to his chief, seeing him standing in the middle of the pack.

The mentioned chief didn't say one word. His vision was focused on me and Aizen. I smiled once more, already knowing what I am going to do with my clients. "This is what you all are going to do..." I slide down to the soft spot of the sofa. "It has been a long time since I got entertained by so many people. There are two teams as you can see. Ayanami you seek Pandora's Box, to resurrect Verloren. Who is you, yourself." I said to the silver haired chief. "While you, Aizen, you want to know the location of the King's Key, to use it for your own reasons." I looked back to the former captain.

"Indeed..." Aizen answered, focusing his attention back to me.

"Then let's have a little competition, shall we. The person who can entertain me the best coming year will get its answer. This is your trial, in one year, one of you will get the information you need for your goals. It's simple and clear. Use any methods you like, aside from unnecessary kills, or hurting innocent people, unless I say otherwise..." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Pantera came back, with the other animals standing behind him.

_It appears Pantera already knows how I am going to play this game. Very clever panther. _

"What do you mean by that?! First you say we can't kill bothersome humans, and then you say we can... What is it?" The blue haired arrancar asked annoyed.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, you do understand that every leader wants me for my information. Let's just say I made some wrong friends along the way. When those people come, I won't stop you to kill them. Just go ahead. Maybe you can score points for Aizen along the way." I smirked. "You can stay here fore free, though you clean up your own mess in the room. I ain't your butler or maid. Don't worry about food or other things. The animals over here will help you where the supplies are when I am not at home."

"Where is it where you are if we want to find you?" Aizen asked, his facial expression gave away he didn't trust it when I am not near his own presence.

"At school or at the church." I called forth the fifteen German Sheppards. "If all the fraçcion excluding Lilinette follow one of these dogs. One fraçcion is given one dog." I explained.

The dogs came forward, each dog stood beside one fraçcion. "Listen up, when I am not here; take care of them as if they are me ok? They are my honourable guests now." I explained to the dogs, each of them nodded as answer. The dogs left the lounge leading the fraçcion upstairs, to their rooms.

"What are you intending to do, Liana-kun?" Aizen looked viciously to me, when his army got split up.

"You did hear me didn't you darling. The _person_ who entertains me the best is winning the information. Meaning for you there is a chance of 1 of 25 of winning." I said, Aizen's gentle face came back, he smiled maliciously.

"So I see. Meaning if Gin can entertain you best this year, he is the one who will receive your information."

"Exactly, though it is his decision to share that information with you, you see. Pantera will be the one that guides your precious Espada to their rooms. I will guide the remaining gentlemen." I looked over to Pantera.

"As you wish, Liana-sama... If you all will follow me." Pantera switched glanced from me to Grimmjow, the look in his eyes told me he felt somewhat familiar to the Sexta Espada. Pantera walked up the stairs, leading the Espada in the opposite direction as the dogs went.

I sighed, leading the remaining gentlemen to their rooms downstairs. Taking a turn below the two staircases.

And so the games began. Pa Labradors premonition became reality, as always. Pa Labrador is never wrong with his premonitions. I wonder how this year is going to be. I can't determine which of these gentlemen or ladies is the one who can entertain me the best. With a variety of personal traits, this year can't be boring. If I like it, I can keep them here forever. Though, Ayanami and Aizen, both have their own agendas. It's also up to them if they wish to stay here after that year. When they do, would I regret it, or would I be happy? All will be clear in this year. Let the trial begin.

**A/N**

**Pa is an honorific used for elder men, It's a common use in Indonesian grammar to use 'Pa' to a man who is either older than you or who are not familiar with.**

**Bunga Sepatu**

**Search on google to see how the flower looks like, I have no clue what it is called in English though, even if I do I keep on using the Indonesian term ^^**


	2. My Own Challenge

**My ****own****challenge**

It has been already about three weeks since I received visitors. Aizen's company and Ayanami's company, both of them want to know locations of precious relics. One seeks for the King's Key, the other for Pandora's Box. Both of them are searching the entire world to find the answer. When they should be looking in front of them. The person they have the most conflicts with, is the one they seek. Though it is something what makes us human; when we search for something, we can't see clearly the things that are in front of us. Only that road to that thing is what we see. Aizen and Ayanami are no difference. Even though one claims he is sort of a God and the other is a punished being by God. It makes no difference. To me they are my guests now. Human guests. If school would also be a like this then I had no worries at all.

Since some students heard about the Holy Book, they started to hate me. Ignore me. Teachers should be on neutral grounds when it comes to their pupils. Not the one on my school. Some of the teachers hate the fact that their pupil knows it better. There are some who even ignore their students, or even worse when making an essay, they give their pupils a low mark, only to decrease their mark on their record. That is what we call teachers.

Every time when I come to the church; Frau just read my thoughts when I come in. He knows better than anyone else in this whole world who I am. He can read my face like I am an open book. I'm glad he is the one who raised me. Even though he is perverted, loud and a womanizer. He can be like an elder brother from time to time. Frau just plays with the female teachers, while he somewhat threatens the male ones. Is that how a bishop should be? Perhaps not, but it is how a parent could act. A parent I never had. I shouldn't even be complaining about my life. Perhaps that is what makes _me_ human; Not a holy book.

"Liana, as usual you have the highest score of the history test didn't you?"

Triple trouble, I wonder what those girls want with me anyway. I sighed, turning around, with my I-pod in my ears. I tagged softly at the wire pulling one ear out. Holding the weak wire. Not pausing the music. When it came to the triplets, you'll never know what they are about to say. I'm no mind reader. When something stupid came out of the sisters, I always ignored them walking through them continuing my school day. "Well if it isn't the triple trouble, what do you want now?"

"We heard you have some visitors at your house. Don't tell me you have become a hooker?!" The eldest sister of the three always started the conversation. She was also the one who knew the latest news about everyone. Always gossiping around. It's just plain disgusting.

"Yeah, not only are you some book, but you have turned into something quite disgusting. I just can't understand why the school still keeps you here…" The youngest one, she was less troubling than her elder sisters but when they are together, she is just the same as the eldest sister.

"Yeah, you know everything in this world, no, wait, I'm sorry, only your Spanish and your German grades are poor. Well that should hurt your pride. If you even have one that is."

I smirked, looking more evil as they talked more nonsense. "I am wondering why you were so talkative lately. Aren't you just jealous that I am able to get men into my lovely home? While you instead need permission of your pretty daddy before you can even get into marriage." That should hurt _their_ pride. Hurting my pride?! Be my guest, darling. That isn't going to happen when I am still alive! Though, I'm grateful for having a different religion than every single student here at this school! It gives me more freedom.

"Wha- how dare you to talk to us like that. Just because you are some holy book and you are protected by the bishops, doesn't mean you can deliberately insult our father. If you must know he is the corporal of the army, so you should keep your mouth shut."

The same sort threats, how many times must I hear they are the daughters of the corporal? Wait. Which reminds me; Ayanami is the chief. Doesn't that make him a higher rank? Hyuuga is a lieutenant. Katsuragi is a captain and Haruse is a begleiter. Ayanami, Hyuuga and Katsuragi are all a higher rank than the triplets' father. "Some threat, if you have heard also correctly among those men Ayanami is staying as well. What would you father think about his job when you are about to take it away?" I answered back. Not that I am such person. I just hate those threats. It is just the lowest thing a person can do to get something they want. Fortunately the triplets left when I dropped Ayanami's name.

The hallways became silent as the last student left the premises. For me I to work at the church. Though if the sisters know about my visitors then the church should also know about this.

"Li-a-n-a, what the hell did you do!" Frau was already standing at the entrance waiting for me to come from school.

I knew it.

"What did I do this time?" I acted like I knew nothing, walking past him, walking down the stairs to the room where I had to work for four hours. I placed my bag near the chair, which was placed in the middle of the room. I ignored Frau, taking my shirt off, putting the clothing on the church gave me to work in.

"Say, you can change clothes behind the screen. Castor is going to scold me for this." Frau complained, like he always did, when I didn't use the screen. Not that I don't appreciate it. It is more a payback; for all the teasing he did to me.

My clothing was made of silk. Light blue tank top, clearly showing my curves. The white coat above was to prevent to show my curves so badly. The sleeves dropped covered even my hands. The sleeves were open at three points. At the beginning of my shoulders. Near my elbow and near my wrists. Showing parts of my arms. The black ropes held the fabric together. I used my own shorts. Jeans type like shorts. Long black socks came to my thighs. Just below where my shorts would end. Since it is a church I can't show my legs as much as well. The pink, blue and purple sarong was what covered me from my hips to my ankles. The light blue belt tied to my right hip. Still showing a little bit of my thigh.

"You sure don't change" Frau sighed. "Are you going to tell me about your visitors…?"

I gave in, when he knew about the Espada and the Black Hawks, and then it is no use on hiding. I put a tail in my hair making sure the longest part of it was tied up, while the rest was hanging loose just above my shoulders. I sighed turning around to face my caretaker. "I got visitors, yes, that's true, but don't worry, as long they need me they won't hurt me, 'sides, thanks to the training you gave me, I can kick their butt as well" I winked to Frau ensuring him I knew what I was doing.

"Ayanami is a dangerous man you know, he made sure Teito lost his best friend, when he didn't want to return to the army. What if he already entered your soul, we can't save you when he took your soul."

I looked away. "I know; everyone in the Black Hawks excluding Konatsu is a warsfeil. I know what their abilities are. Though, just like the church, Ayanami is seeking for Pandora's Box. He wants to resurrect Verloren, who resides in him."

"What did you just say?! Ayanami is Verloren!" Frau was shocked of the discovery; I knew of the fact, though things will be even worse when I tell him Teito is Pandora's Box; he won't let go of me until I die. Let's just hope he won't do it now, when he knows who Verloren is and where is staying at the moment.

"Say Frau can you send all the clients who wish to seek answers to their questions to my home, I will help them over there." I tried to drop the former subject, hoping all I can, to keep my little bit of freedom.

Frau's face was full of worry and anger. I don't know what to do anymore, seeing my caretaker that way. It is too much. It's not that I like to have the arch enemies of everybody in my home. My life is twisted as it is. To have a little change in it, it gives me a bit of freedom.

Frau placed one hand behind his neck, troubled by my request. He glanced back to me. "Fine, I send them to you. Though when anything happens, come to this place that instant. Don't you dare to hesitate, you damn kid." Frau walked over to me, bending a little bit, placing his right hand on my forehead. "May God be with you, the one you worship and the ones we worship. May they all be with you..."

I smiled. Frau always used the damn kid part when he trusted me. To give blessings is not what I expected from him. Instead of me ensuring him, he is the one ensuring me.

I thanked him, taking place on the seat, waiting for the clients to come.

The day is full of questions and answers. Fortunately for me the four hours went by quickly. With all the people who came, I lost count of how many I even helped. I said goodbye to everyone and went back home. The usual routine.

Which reminds me. The art project. How am I going to solve that problem? I forgot to ask Frau when I came in. The stupid bishop; he made me forget about something important. What shall I do now? Wait; I have 25 guests staying at my house. I just use them. Let's hope they will cooperate.

At home the whole crew waited in the lounge where we first met.

"Welcome home, Liana-kun" Aizen said calm, taking a sip from his tea, placing it gently back on the little plate. The sound of ticking glass entered the room. Aizen's look was as usual, calm, though nobody knows what resides in the mind of this man.

"You found the tea…" I tried to ignore everything, everything that happened today. Too many things fell down the heavens. It's just plainly annoying. I had to drop the question now, before it is too late.

All these trivial problems are because of this so-called blessing. Nobody wants to be with somebody who knows it all. Now or never. I guess I go for the now part. I do wish to make it this year. It's my final year at school. After that I can relax, do things I wish to do; before this all ends.

"Say, do you have ears for what I am about to ask?" I dropped the question, sort of.

"It depends on what _that_ is" Aizen replied, waiting for what I could ask.

"I'm going to spice things up, I'll give you some hints to the final answer, and in return both you and Ayanami are going to help me with my school project…"

The silence, that can't be good news. A silence after a question can never mean good news. Ayanami only smiled. What part of him smiling was good again? I glanced to Aizen; his calm face was the same as Ayanami. Both had an evil smile across their faces. Silence, it can never give you any good news.

"Interesting, what is in your mind of us helping you with your school." Ayanami started.

Wow, for the first time _he_ is the one to start the conversation. What happened over here when I was away? "Three subjects in total, though one thing has a priority. My art project."

"Why do you need us for it?" Aizen filled in.

I looked around in the lounge. Setting my eyes on the Espada and their fraçion. Then to the Black Hawks.

_Draw an art piece with at least five people and a max of ten. Divide in the whole picture. You are free of the background, clothing and other things you wish to put in it. This will be a counted as a school exam and as a normal test for your record. So choose wisely._

That is the mission. My challenge. Let's see who to choose. I do wish to have an about equal amount of men and women in the whole picture. Meaning Hallibel and her fraçion are in it. Time to drop my decision. "Okay, I know what to do. Pantera can you call for the Siamese sisters and Putih. Those should be sufficient for my idea. Then if you don't mind, would you also like to come in the picture?"

"If it is your wish then I will Liana-san"

Pantera, he did it. He managed to drop the keigo; in three weeks! I am going to give that panther a surprise after this project is done.

"Okay, now I have my animals, who to choose from my lovely guests? Let me see. Aizen from your side I am going to choose six men or women, from Ayanami's side I am going to choose four. Any complaints?" I wanted to be sure that the amount of people would satisfy both leaders. No replies came from both men. No offense, I take silence as a yes.

"Who are you going to choose from our side?" Aizen began, again.

"Hallibel and your complete fraçion. Then of course I can't leave the leader out of my picture, it goes the same for the Black Hawks. Then I like to have…" I searched for an Espada who could take away the attention from the centre. Ulquiorra has a too calm face. Nnoitra is possible, when I look at him; your attention goes to his weird outfit. But all will change when I let them dress up in the Victorian age. Leaving Starkk, Barragan and his fraçion, Tesla, Grimmjow and his fraçion… Wait; that's it! Grimmjow can go in there. "Grimmjow you as well."

From the Espada I glanced to the remaining five of the Black Hawks. Let's see, who to choose from. "Kuroyuri, you, and then Konatsu if you please. Leaves just one from the whole picture." I couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. "I'm sorry, I can't choose from the remaining men. Ayanami why don't you suggest the last one?"

"Hmpf, Hyuuga, you better choose him; if you don't, you never know what he is up to when you are busy." Ayanami answered.

"Aya-tan, that's mean" Hyuuga's face is just priceless.

"Lieutenant Hyuuga, I must say, that I agree." Konatsu replied.

"Aww, aren't you being a bit mean to the fellow?" Poor Hyuuga, being called troublesome by two of his comrades. I couldn't help but to take it up for him.

"Liana-chan, you are nice, standing behind me." Hyuuga's playful character came back.

"Say my name like that and I take back what I said." God I hated the cuteness –chan behind my name. Not only it is giving a cute side to it, it makes me feel even shorter than I actually am.

I turned around; Pantera left the room, as he went to fetch the animals I asked for. "Now if you'll all follow me I'll show you what I have in mind." I walked upstairs, leading everybody to my working place. My atelier; The room still had the scent of paint. Paper placed everywhere you could think of. Sketches, doodles and of course in the middle of the room my easel. Behind the easel everything was made up. Clean and organised, the complete contrary of what was in front it.

"Waaah, such a large room only for your artwork" Hyuuga looked around my atelier.

"Hmpf, what the hell did you think, I go to a school of the high arts, meaning it is a must that you can paint, draw, sing, act and dance. That aside; Come, the real fun begins now." I said, guiding the group to different room.

The room is full of clothing from all ages. From the European Dark Ages to the Japanese feudal era. The room had a serene feeling. Light blue walls and crème coloured curtains gave a calm feeling in the room.

I choose to dress the group into the Victorian age. Taking them back in time. Back to the era where the noble classes ruled the country. Pantera returned the moment I wanted to take the clothing.

"Liana-san, I have returned."

"Good, just wait in the atelier, I show where you can sit down when I have given my models the proper clothing." I browsed around the wardrobes, trying to find the clothing. "Ah, here it is." I showed the clothing to my models. Some surprised faces of the men made my day. "Gentlemen, I assume you can dress yourself, seeing the clothing is pretty easy. Though the dresses for our ladies are quite complicated. Hallibel let me help you and your fraçion with it."

Nobody struggled, calmly the men undressed and took on the clothing I choose for them. Black and white suits. Complementary colours. Perfectly fitted for the final piece. The colourful dress of the four ladies made sure the whole piece didn't became dull. When everybody was ready, they went back to the atelier, I lead the group to the long red couch, placed exactly in front of the easel.

"Good, let me see. Hyuuga you stand behind the couch, Grimmjow you as well…" I made sure the tallest of the group were standing in the background. Hyuuga; and his 1.92 meters. It's just sick, I already feel little when standing beside Frau, who is 2 cm shorter than Hyuuga, Grimmjow isn't also what you can call short. I sighed.

It didn't take long before I had everybody in place.

"Hmm, perhaps only Putih and Pantera are sufficient for this one. I'm sorry I let the sisters come as well, Pantera…"

"It is no big deal…" Pantera tilted his head slightly.

I smiled, not wasting any more time, as I know sketching will take forever before I like the outcome.

From behind the remaining guests watch my every move, as the picture became more visible. The feeling of 15 eyes, kind of bothered me a bit. Though after a while, the worry slipped, as I only thought of the picture. Slowly two hours passed, before the base of the picture was there.

I sighed once more. "Say does anyone want some tea. I presume some of you can use a little break, especially the ones who are standing."

Only Mila Rose shifted a bit. Not that I can blame her. Sitting on her knees for two hours straight, it is something you don't do every day. Aside from Mila Rose, Konatsu shook his hand a bit, as if he wanted to shake some life back in his arm.

"Wait here" I said, before running out of the room, to come back with 26 cups and a large pot with hot water. "Since I only have two hands, I couldn't bring more flavours of tea, so I only have earl grey flavour with me. I hope you don't mind."

Again the silence in the room.

After the short break, I started where I left off. Using pigment liners to line the whole art work. Another hour passed. I walked over to small cabin, taking out my water pencils. Fortunately, colouring the whole piece didn't take long. When all was done, the attention of the watcher went to Grimmjow, as he was the only one who didn't look to the painter directly. Just as I hoped it would turn out.

"There all set, you can change clothes if you like. Choose whatever you like over there. I ain't going to use _all _of the clothes over there anyway. Besides, with the new clothing, you can blend easily here." I smiled, still after the long job. My body can use some rest.

I took a seat on the couch as I waited for the ladies and gentlemen to have chosen their modern day outfits. It didn't take long before I fell asleep. The last thing my mind could record was a soft feeling.

Though from what kind of fabric the feeling was, is what my body couldn't record, as I was too numb to be even feeling anything at all. Slowly my consciousness fell away, as I fell asleep. Waiting for the next day to come.

Waiting for a new moment. Though I can't forget to give Ayanami and Aizen their hints to their final answer. Otherwise it would be a short trial for the gentlemen.


	3. Bad News

**A/N**

**I kinda noticed a tad late (again ^^') a little mistake, the Black Hawks are Warspheil and use warsfeil, isn't it? Well if anyone knows, let me know so I can use the right word XD**

**Second: I finished Liana's church outfit, you can find it on my deviantart site, just follow the link on my FF profile ^^ **

**Third: the group picture Liana is making in chap 2, I am sketching that one, so it is a matter of time before that is on dA as well ^^**

**Enjoy the next chap ^^**

**The Bad News**

_Say, say shouldn't we take her to her room?_

_Do you know where her room is, Lieutenant?_

_No, I don't, but…_

_Hyuuga, what are you planning to do?_

_Aya-tan! I was, I mean, uh, uh-oh…_

Voices, I recognize them, why can't I see the faces? Wait; that's right, I fell asleep after finishing the art piece. Meaning I am still in my atelier wearing my church outfit. Wait, for how long have I been sleeping? I opened my eyes quickly sitting straight. Regaining consciousness; noticing the crème colored blanket on top of me. So that was the soft feeling before I fell asleep. "Huh, I, what have I been doing? No, wait other question, what time is it?"

"Liana-san, you fell asleep when we were changing clothes. Not much time has passed since you were asleep though." Konatsu answered.

I sighed. "Thank god. Otherwise it would be my first I woke up too late for school." I dropped back on the couch. The lack of sleep over won the energy in my entire body. "Pathetic isn't it." I got back up slowly, walking to the room, next to the atelier. Within the mansion, it is my own private room. Navy blue colored walls. Crimson curtains darkened the room. I glanced over to my alarm clock. 23:52. almost midnight. Frau is probably hunting Kors, at this time. I looked back; making sure the gentlemen weren't watching me as I undressed.

Taking off the ritual clothing; changing into my sleep gear. A grey dress; dropping down to my knees. As the upper part of my pajamas, revealed my left shoulder. A Bunga Sepatu was printed in the middle of the chest part of my dress. The left sleeve covered my left hand, as the right sleeve, couldn't make it to my wrist. I opened my closet, searching for some long socks. The cold night air; even within the mansion you still can feel the cold environment.

When I was done I walked back to my atelier. Everybody already left, except for Ayanami, his calm face is somewhat identical to Aizen's. Amusing; two leaders, both of them are calm and evil gents. Talking about similarities;

"Come; let's find the other leader, as promised I will provide both parties with a hint." I started walked. I didn't look back, assuming Ayanami would follow me to where ever Aizen would be.

The hall way where deserted. Not even the Espada where up. They're probably tired as well. I can't blame them. Posing for me, sitting or standing for like 3 and half hours. I smiled.

"Did you have a good rest, Liana-kun."

"Aizen, good, now I have both leaders. I can provide you with the hints. Come; the meeting room is over here. I you like you can use that room as well, for your own meetings." I continued my path, as the two leaders followed me to the meeting room. "Here it is." I opened the door. The room was decorated the same way as my private room. "Take a seat."

The men took a seat close to where I took mine. Four attentive, calm eyes went over to me; Waiting eagerly for the tip. "I shall begin with you Ayanami. In the search of Pandora's Box, this is the tip you will get. 'A jaded colored angel is guarding over the earthly god.' That's yours. Now Aizen, the king's key; as I told before, I know of the _person_ who knows its location. Here is the tip leading towards that person. 'Only the strongest eagle within its society knows the location, for entrance to the King.' Good luck. If you wish to get more hints, you know what to do to get it." I got up, walking towards the door. Seriously my body can use some rest.

"Wait, Liana-kun, you said there were three things at school you could use out help with. The art project is one. What of the other two." Aizen asked.

"That curious to know who has the information you want, huh." I smirked, turning around, facing the two gentlemen once more. "My Spanish and German grades are quite poor. So if you know how to help me with that I will provide you with more hints. Though that is only if I can see my grades going up." I smiled once more before leaving the room.

When I reached my room, the feeling of unease returned. What no way, not now. Not when the world's most dangerous humans are wandering in this house. Damn it! Let's hope the doctor knows the cause of this feeling, or at least how to slow it down.

All will be clear tomorrow huh.

Morning

Same as usual, I get up, brush my teeth, pray, get dressed, and prepare my school bag. The only thing which is different from my _usual_ mornings, are the morning themselves. Before Ayanami and Aizen came here, mornings were dead. Silent; Lonely; Now with the company, mornings are loud and fun. Starkk is like always a heavy sleeper. He is the last one to get up. While Grimmjow and Nnoitra are like quarreling over who is the strongest. Nnoitra is the Quinto Espada, while Grimmjow is Sexta, though when I see it in my way, Grimmjow is slightly stronger than Nnoitra, if he only thinks when he is pumped up. Then we have Ayanami's company, I guess I don't have to say anything about those. Ayanami is like a mama bear watching her cups, all day long.

I walked over to the cabin where the tea would be; Reaching up for the handle of the cabin. I was tall enough to reach the handle; the worst part is to get the stuff what was in it. With all of these goofballs I don't want let them see that I need a friggin' chair to reach for what is inside of the cabin.

"Say chibi, need a hand?" Nnoitra just the right words to piss me off.

I turned around giving a somewhat death glare to the Quinto. "Dare to say that one more time; I friggin kick your butt to the ceiling!"

Nnoitra laughed. "Fine with me! Try if you can!"

"Nnoitra, calm down. Instead of teasing her, why not give her a hand instead?" The big boss has arrived in the dining room. Terrific, he is probably the last person I want to see, or want capacity of.

"Seriously, I don't even want to know what his height is. Which reminds me; Hyuuga, you are 1.92; Haruse is about your height. When I look to you two and Nnoitra over here; I wonder which on of you is taller." I dragged Hyuuga to Nnoitra to see which one of them is taller. "What the… Nnoitra just what the hell did you do… you're probably, what 2 meters?!"

Nnoitra everlasting smile went from sneaky, fox like to an everlasting wide grin. Great, don't tell me he took that as a compliment? No, wait, that is not possible, it is Nnoitra Jiruga we're talking about. I sighed.

"What is your height than, Liana…" Ulquiorra asked.

"Me? Guess…" I walked to Ulquiorra, standing beside him, let him guess my height.

"Hmpf, you are one head shorter than I am, makes you about 1.57"

"Close enough, 1.55. Seriously, even a boy from the church who is 4/5 years younger than me is even taller than I am. Well being short has its advantages." I said confident.

"Like…." Ulquiorra asked.

"When I need to escape, or hide from pissed of Espada, I can hide pretty easily in this house." I laughed at ease. I walked back to the cabin, taking the little box of tea flavors. "Here, choose, which flavor do you like?"

Sometimes I wish the morning could be always like this. Alive; I don't even care the company are villains. As long it isn't dead.

Eight o'clock. Time for my appointment with the doctor. I wonder; what is the cause of the uneasiness in my body.

"Liana, glad you came. The news I am about to give, isn't something, I expect from somebody, healthy and energetic as you."

"Can you go straight to the point please? I need to go to school after this." I asked. The doctor had this look in his eyes. Like he has about to tell my life is about to end.

"Take a seat first. It can be quite a shock." The doctor kept on stalling with the answer. Though; I did as told; taking a seat in front of his desk. "After the results from test lab returned…" The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid your body has tuberculosis…"

"Okay, is there anything you can do to stop it?" I asked, still calm and composed.

"The bacteria are already at its fullest state, meaning we can't cure it with the medication we have. There is a high possibility you won't be able to live longer than a year."

"Will I be able to make it till graduation?" I was anxious; I lived all my life to graduate and to be a voice actor. To hear this kind of news was indeed shocking. I wasn't afraid of dying, since I gave away my life in order to live as a Holy Book. I was afraid of how Frau would react.

"That is what I don't know. Though if you wish to live as long as possible, I suggest you take it easy. When the attacks become worse come here immediately, we can return the loss of blood you coughed."

I nodded. So I have to take things easier, no stressful things. Some challenge for me. How am I going to tell Frau about this? "What are you proposing now doc?"

"Don't go to school today. If you have something you can't leave unattended, then go. Make sure you rest for one whole week before doing anything for school."

"I have an art project which has to be delivered today."

"Deliver the project and go straight home. I will tell your supervisor about this…"

"No, I wish to do so myself… If I am allowed…"

The doctor smiled. "Of course; now, of you go."

I nodded, leaving the doctor's office. A disease what is common for a human to get. Tuberculosis; There is nothing to be afraid of is there? Yes, there is. The reaction of Frau, I don't even want to know how he will react.

Leaving matters aside, I went back home. When I arrived all of the guests looked confused why I was home at this hour.

"What already done at school." Hyuuga spoke first.

"Huh, no I just forgot something. The art project, I need to deliver it today. I just get that and go back." I tried to hide my unease. Quickly I ran back upstairs, placing my bag in my room.

"Liana-san, do you wish to talk about, of what the doctor said?"

I turned around, finding Pantera at the door entrance of my room. I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears fell down my eyes.

Slowly, Pantera came closer, sitting next to me as I started to sob. "Tuberculosis..." I tried to stop crying, trying to get my original self back. "Test results concluded that I have tuberculosis. It will kill me within this year. It seems the bacterium is already at its fullest state, meaning, medicine can't cure me anymore."

Pantera licked away the tears. "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to deliver the project, and then I am going to tell Frau about this. Perhaps I will be late back. I want to set things straight as well. Take care of these goofballs when I am gone okay?"

Pantera nodded.

I left my bag in my room, as I searched for a case to put the art piece in. After all was done I went back to school. Informing the chairman of my condition; He simply nodded. Saying I should take care of my body. I guess the chairman is the only person in this whole school, who doesn't treat me like trash.

After I left the chairman's office I went to the art room. I knocked, waiting for an answer, which should come from the teacher inside.

"Come in"

I opened the door, careful I looked around, in search of the teacher.

"Over here, Liana-san"

I turned my head, finding the teacher behind her desk. "I came to deliver the art project."

"You can give it to me when you are in class." She said, not even looking up from her files.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible"

"Why is that?"

For the third time I explained, why I can't come to my favorite lesson. Leaving only Frau, who didn't know about this matter. How I hate this part of telling you are sick.

"So I see. Then take a good care of your body. Don't you dare to show around the school when you are still feeling sick, or I am making sure you won't graduate this year…"

I smiled. Teacher number two who is trying to be nice. I guess it is because my life is about to end. They can't wait for me to die. Well that aside, seems the toughest part of this is about to come.

"Liana-san, what's wrong you look pale."

I reacted surprised. Finding Orihime, Sado, Uryuu and Ichigo. "Heey, what's up?" I asked, trying to hide what was inside of me.

"We can ask you the same question. You've been acting really strange since you came to school. You sure you are alright?" Ichigo asked.

His face was full of bruises and red spots. His father made his point with waking _him_ up. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm about to go home anyway, I just came here to deliver my art project"

"Really! Can I see it, in class?" Inoue; her cheerful character is what I can admire. Such strong will she has.

"Perhaps, just look for the painting with ten people a panther and a snow leopard. You can't miss it." I said good bye to the four, quickly I turned around once more. "Oh, Orihime, if you still can't find it, my models are dressed in the Victorian age."

Orihime waved. "Okay, good luck!"

I smiled, using the energy I had left to run to the church. I ran down the stairs in search for my caretaker.

"Liana-san…"

I turned around, finding the fourteen-year old young bishop apprentice, Teito Klein. "Teito, how are the exams going?"

"Ah, it's quite much, knowing all the scriptures of the Bargsburg Bible." Teito laughed nervously.

"Hey, I know you, you can do it. That aside, have you seen Frau, there is something I need to discuss with him." I looked around the square, trying to find the tall blonde bishop.

"Yes, he went with Castor-san and Labarador-san to the garden in on of the towers. I guess they will be here within a few minutes."

I nodded. "I can wait. Where is Hakuren, by the way, isn't he with you? If you would like I can test both of you while I wait for our lovely bishop."

Teito laughed. "I think the lovely part can be deleted when it comes to Frau"

Fair enough. You can describe Frau in a few words. Womanizer, loud and perverted; though he has its parental sides as well. He is always there either for Teito or for me, especially when we have our problems. It makes him the death god Zehel, the death god who cuts away our bonds with despair.

I went to the fountain, waiting for Teito and Hakuren to arrive. As I waited I sang along with Razet. Our voices reached everyone who was at the square. I closed my eyes as the soft breeze of the wind guided us deeper into the song.

Unfortunately to every good thing in life, there has been an end. So is it with the song. Castor came to me as he leaded me to where Frau would be. Frau was in his room, still wearing his bishop clothing, though he wasn't wearing his hat.

"Liana, what's wrong? Usually I need to come to _you _for something."

I looked away, knowing I had to tell him now about the disease which is about to take my life. "The doctor said I am about to die…" I began.

"What do you mean? Did that Ayanami bastard took a part of your soul if he did…" Frau got up, pissed of hearing me say I was about to die.

"…Frau calm down! Take a seat and let me finish talking, it is already hard as it is to get this past my throat!" Wow, this has to be the first time I actually got mad at Frau. "Sorry, just let me finish talking, after that you can complain all you want…"

Frau calmed down, taking a seat. I walked to his coffin, taking a seat on top of it. Crossing my legs and embracing my chest. I took a deep breath. "You have heard of Tuberculosis haven't you Pa."

"It's a disease where 50% of its bearer will be killed. Though it can be cured with the medication of today." Castor explained.

"Yes, that is what the doctor said as well. Though the Tuberculosis bacteria in my body already reached his full strength, meaning it can't be cured with the medication doctors have…" I took another deep breath. I felt the tears fall down my eyes.

"Oy, Liana…" Frau's tone changed as he noticed me crying. He got up, placing one hand on my shoulder.

"… Within a year, the disease will take my life. The doctor also said it is not certain whether I will be able to live long enough to live up to my graduation. The graduation I wish to see and to meet." The news was out. Tears kept on falling down my cheeks.

So far my life has been good. As I said before, Life as a Holy Book is everything but good. Though it is my retribution; For all the information of this world. I had to give away my life in order to live. If this is what you can call living.

At last the scars of my retribution are starting to open, as it slowly takes away my life. Taking me back to where I truly belong, at the side of His Almighty. Though the length of this life I have left is, what is still unknown. Not even I can tell when my day comes. All I can do is…

…Wait…


End file.
